Young Love: Chapter I
by Zenith
Summary: Luke falls for his childhood crush. Chapter II will be slightly higher rated.


Luke streched his arms, bumping them against the harsh wall of his Aunt and Uncle's  
home; his home. The fifteen year old boy cringed, as if feeling something in the future. Ah,  
well. He didn't want to turn out like that crazy old man, believing that everything he felt  
or saw had some consequence in the future or something. Crazy old hermit. Luke laughed. Some  
people were just inherantly crazy, or something. Oh well. He had chores to do, then he would  
be heading to Tosche Station to meet up with Biggs, Camie, and Fixer. He smiled. Camie. She  
was so beautiful, he had a crush on her for years, but had never had the backbone to tell her.  
He laughed again, almost silently. He didn't want the much larger Fixer to pound him into   
Bantha fodder.  
  
  
  
Luke's Incom T-16 Skyhopper gave a scream of repulsorlift engines as he pulled it   
into a bumpy landing outside of Tosche Station. What a great peice of equiptment it was, so  
modern, he could hardly comprehend it! Then again, compared to the Emperor's TIE Fighters,  
it was a clunky old wagon. What he would give to fly one of THOSE!  
  
He hopped down out of the cockpit and jogged towards the garage where Fixer worked.  
Biggs was probably on his way, Luke didn't see his X-34 anywhere. Camie... and Camie. Yes,  
she was there. He realized, with a sinking feeling, that she was pressed close to Fixer.   
Luke sighed. Not as if he actually stood a chance with her anyway. She was a good year and  
a half older than him, and... Oh, so beautiful.  
  
As he walked in, she flashed him an infectious smile, prompting him to smile back.  
One of the reasons he loved her. He waved at Fixer, smiling tightly, and hoping his large   
friend didn't notice. "Hi, Fixer. You seen Biggs?"  
  
Fixer wiped his hands with a stained rag. "Hey, Luke. Nah, I ain't seen 'im today.  
I think he said he'd be out later or somethin'. Somethin' 'bout applyin' to the Academy. Not  
like the boy has a chance of gettin' in", Fixer smirked, and Luke stiffened. He didn't like  
to hear people talking about his best friend like that, not even Fixer. Fixer continued.  
"Yeah, he said somethin' about havin' to say g'bye to his little cousin... Gavin, I think.  
Ah, anyway. I gotta go, gonna go to Mos Espa to fly in the Emperor's Day Tournament. I just  
finished my T-16." As if anticipating Luke's unspoken question, he added, "Sorry, only  
racers and their families are allowed to attend. Not even Camie can go."  
  
Luke shrugged. This was good news to him. He'd get to be alone with Camie for about  
thirty minutes if Fixer left now! Luke thought hard, hoping... hoping that Fixer would leave  
now. As if Luke's thoughts had triggered him, he said, in a strangely unemotional voice,  
"I will go now." With that, he walked stiffly over to his T-16 and climbed in. Seconds  
later, the engines ignited, and the agile craft took off and flew off into the sunset. Camie  
came around the corner and smiled at Luke.  
  
Luke's heart jumped. There she was, again. Such a lovely woman. "Hi, Camie."  
  
She replied, not quite willing to meet his eyes, "Luke."  
  
He would not look at her either, and he felt his interior tension about to snap him.  
He had to tell her, didn't he? He would never get another chance like this again, would he?  
He shook himself mentally. He wasn't sure. Oh, gods, what was he going to do?  
  
Camie broke the awkward silence. "Luke, I think we need to talk. I have to tell you  
something...". Her voice was tense, something he was not used to hearing from the charismatic  
young woman. "Luke, I...", she broke off, as if considering her next words.  
  
He finished for her, his heart in his throat with hope, "love you?" His hands trembled  
slightly, and he clenched them against his sides, gritting his teeth, trying to hide his   
nervousness.  
  
Camie looked pained, then nodded. "You knew?"  
  
Luke shook his head. "No, I didn't. I just hoped... because", he thought it should  
have been easy to tell her, now that she told him. It proved strangely difficult. "I love  
you too. I have for the longest time."  
  
She smiled again, her brilliant smile of pearly white teeth. "Really?", her face   
sombered, "Oh, Luke... Fixer... I don't feel for him like I feel for you, but I don't want   
to hurt him..."  
  
Luke smiled, his face growing red, and his heartrate increasing. He was taking an  
awful chance... "Then he doesn't have to know?", he ventured, finally coming up to meet her  
eyes.  
  
Her jaw trembled slightly, and, impulsively, he reached up with his right hand and   
stroked her cheek, trying to comfort her. The full impact of what he had done hit him a   
second later. His thoughts screamed at him, "Now you have touched her. You know that Fixer  
wouldn't like that..." inside, he growled. Fixer could take his problems and shove them..  
Somewhere in the middle of that thought, he lost himself in Camie's deep brown eyes.  
  
She looked up at him, and, hesitently, wrapped her arms around his shoulders,  
tightly holding them together behind his neck. Luke started to say something. "Shhh... don't  
talk, just do what you feel is right."  
  
Luke smiled. Yes, this was right... he removed his hand from her cheek, and wrapped  
it, and it's companion around her waist. He smiled again, nervously.  
  
Things had to speed up. Biggs would be here soon. She wanted to have as much time  
alone with him as she could... she leaned up and kissed him full on the lips, her eyes pressing  
closed as she tilted her head slightly to the right, her lips finding their place on his.  
  
Luke's nerves exploded into fireworks as she kissed him, and he kissed her back.  
After the breifest amount of time, her head tilted to the side, and found the contour of his  
lips. They felt as if they BELONGED there. He kissed her back, his arms pulling her thin form  
closer to his body.  
  
They broke apart, and their eyes locked. "Camie, I love you", the words exploded out  
of him.   
  
Camie smiled slightly, then pulled him along with her. "Come with me Luke. I want  
to show you something."  
  
Luke allowed himself to be pulled towards her waiting speeder. Ah, let Biggs wait.  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED......... 


End file.
